


Welcome to Night Vale Writings (Headcanons)

by DarthSuki



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Headcanon, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, headcanon collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 17,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: This is a compilation of headcanons of various topics and ratings for the WTNV fandom, originally from the tumblr blogWTNVWritings.The majority of these headcanons are reader-centric content and will be labeled according to included characters, topic and rating.





	1. Rules / FAQ

 

### How can I put in a request?

If you want to send in a request, please either send it in via an ask on the WTNV Wrtings tumblr blog, or comment your request on the first two chapters of this work (FAQ / Masterlist).

 

### What kinds of requests do you take?

I am very open-minded with requests, and are more than willing to do:

  * NSFW and SFW
  * Smut, fluff, and angst
  * Kinks and fetishes of all sorts!



**I will not write scat, gore, vore, or rape outside of a scene/fantasy format.**

In addition to the above, I’d like to specify that I have no judgement on kink, ship or whatnot, though please bare with me if I decided to take on a kink I’m not personally into or are familiar with–I may ask for clarification if needed!

 

### What characters can/can’t you write for?

In terms of personality, I will write for nearly every character of the podcast.

In terms of content, I will  _not_  write anything containing sexual activity with characters who are underage (if they are written, they will be explicitly aged-up).

 

### How long does it take to fill my request?

Since these requests are for fun,  **the time it takes for me to complete a specific one can vary**. I go in and out of fandoms and have various responsibilities to deal with in my full-time job, so there may be times where I won’t have the motivation or inspiration to write much–but I’m usually more than happy to answer general asks and talk about all sorts of things!


	2. Masterlist

### About the Masterlist

This masterlist is to organize all of the content listed in this work based on character included in each headcanon. If you don't see a character in the list below that belongs to the fandom for this work, it's likely due to the fact that I either haven't gotten a request for them or simply haven't gotten to requests for them yet! Please let me know if there are any issues with this list.

* * *

 

### The Listener (You)

[Who are you?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233016/chapters/40525142)   
[Your Double](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233016/chapters/40733627)  


### Cecil Palmer

[Poly Relationship Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233016/chapters/40733339) [W/Kevin]  
[Courtship Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233016/chapters/40733936)  


###  Carlos (The Scientist)

 

### Kevin

[Poly Relationship Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233016/chapters/40733339) [W/Cecil]  
[Courtship Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233016/chapters/40747559)  


### The Glow Cloud (ALL HAIL)

[Courtship Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233016/chapters/40733888)  


### The Hooded Figures

[Mating Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233016/chapters/40733906) [NSFW]  


### Faceless Old Woman

[Falling in Love w/You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233016/chapters/40733666)  


### The Angels (Erika)

[Mating Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233016/chapters/40733978)  



	3. You: Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** What sorta role does the reader play in your standard take on headcanons and ficlets? Are they a local? Are they human or have any powers? I was curious if you were gonna take advantage of the surrealness of the podcast in your fills!!

Unless requested or identified otherwise, you aren't someone born in Night Vale, but has nonetheless lived there for a fair number of years–perhaps long enough that you can scarcely recall a life elsewhere. You acknowledge the odd and almost eldritch nature of the town, but it’s certainly not something that surprises you on any given day–it’s just the special flavor of the community, after all! It would be silly to worry about the Faceless Old Woman who secretly lives in our homes, downright hilarious to fear for the Vague, yet Menacing Government Agency who monitors your every move; they’ve never hurt you and, in fact, helpfully reminded you of medical appointments you nearly missed on a few occasions.

If anything, the surreal and almost incomprehensible nature of Night Vale is a comfort in itself–you feel protected, as if hugged tight by the beautiful, endless void of the little town in the middle of the desert. The townsfolk all know you and are normally quite friendly–even the Sheriff’s Secret Police has gone out of their way to assist in times of need, financial or emotional. With the exception of Marcus Vansten (Night Vale’s most wealthy resident) you are quite beloved, respected and normally not needing any re-education or threat of physical or spiritual harm.

You’re…not quite sure if it’s something you were born with or if it was imparted by Night Vale itself, but you hold some vague, almost passive feeling of omnipotence. You can’t read minds or anything to that nature, but you get these little hunches, these small guesses to events or updates with people and things happening around the town–and the hunches are almost always right. It has helped you many times when you were never otherwise informed of the time and place for various community activities, especially during the several weeks that Tuesdays didn’t exist.

For a job, you work at the Night Vale Community Radio Station. You’re not quite sure what your work title is, but you end up assisting Cecil a lot (he is quite the disorganized man) but you also do quite a bit of creative planning for the show and even take calls and do independent research and updates for more popular stories around town (and your personal quirk of not-quite-omnipotence really helps, though you still fact-check everything like a good journalist). It can be a hard job at times between world-ending afternoons and the occasional puppy infestations, but it’s certainly a rewarding one!


	4. Poly Cecil & Kevin: General Relationship Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** How would things go if kevin and cecil BOTH liked reader romantically??? would things between them worsen? become violent? or remain just chilly? is there a chance that a poly relationship could work?

Depending on the universe, the hands of fate and the mild significance of your own minute actions in the face of the endless universe around you, a polyamorous relationship might be possible! Keep in mind that no relationship is perfect, and relationship with multiple people involved require a lot of communication, humility and willingness to better yourself and trust your partners–

Cecil and Kevin have none of this. Absolutely none, nothing, if anything they rather detest one another; at best they may hide it away just under the surface of polite tolerance, if only for the sake of those around them, especially you. This isn’t to say that a polyamorous relationship between you and them would be impossible, but it would mean that they would require a lot of patience and communication and a healthy amount of therapy or the Night Valian equivalent if ever a relationship was to work.

If you really, truly, deeply loved both of them and did your very best to convince both of them to at least try, it’s likely that they would–only on your wishes alone (and with ample amounts of that therapy). Perhaps the two of them find a pathway to grow closer, maybe your relationship only consists of Kevin and Cecil being slightly friendly towards one another (refereed to in the poly community as a Vee)–in the end they can tolerate one another, at the very least, but this is only again at your wish.

Both of them have their own personal issues, trauma and secrets that would bring a lot of baggage into a closed polyamorous relationship (in other words, a triad). Kevin has immeasurable amounts of abuse and manipulation, Cecil has a lot of issues with trust and relationships, especially considering his experience of familial relationships–regardless, it should be things all three of you are very consciously aware of when entering the relationship.It’s gonna take a lot of work, but it’s entirely possible!


	5. You: Your Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request** : What is our double like? >:)

Imagine having a twin sibling (and if you have one already, imagine another one, congratulations). Imagine them looking like a mirror image to us. They have our eyes, our hair, our smile, our personality, our s̴̤̻̬̮̱̈́͛̏͊͘o̷̭͗̾̊ǔ̴̹̞͎͓̺ļ̸͓̟͕̑̿̒̕-

They’re not that bad of a person–unless we can admit that we’re a bad person because, in that case, they’re a total asshole. They have the same likes and dislikes, so they’re not hard to get along with. It’s not that hard to converse with someone who, at least until the point of creation of our double, knows our thoughts, feelings and memories. The times when we felt sad, the times when we felt vulnerable, the times when we felt proud and strong and on top of the world-

Our flaws. Our weaknesses. Our moments of fragility, our most suffering nightmares that keep us awake deep into the night–this twin knows it all, intimately so, and would have all they needed to strike us down if they chose.

If they were less-than-kind in motivations. But are we kind? Are we loving? To understand what our double is like–to truly know what they would be and how they would respond to us, we must look in a mirror and face the endless horror of the universe that is self-examination, the confrontation of our deepest feelings of inadequacy to see the small speck in the vast universe that we are.

They don’t share the same favorite flavor of ice cream though. In fact, they absolutely hate it, that particular kind we like so much; it’s a little odd but, hey, more of that delicious ice cream flavor for us!


	6. Faceless Old Woman: Falling in Love w/You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** What would the faceless old woman do if she started harboring feelings for us? we're sweet and when she leaves us reminders and notes telling us to get regular m&ms and not the ones with nuts cuz she doesn't like them and we do? we even get a couple little bags of other flavors for her to try and she likes the crispy ones.

It starts as tolerance; going less out of her way to make our life harder and finding little, if almost meaningless things to improve it like making sure the alarm is set or the stove turned off if we’ve forgotten it after making dinner.

Then, it shifts to gentle affection; we start to find little queues of her presence in our home, more solid than flickers of movement just outside our vision or the feeling of someone watching us–the keys we thought we lost? They are sitting right on the table. That trinket we thought had broken from getting knocked to the floor? It’s fixed, though mostly through amateur means of tape and school glue, but the gesture is meaningful all the same.

But then, then there is something more, something deeper than affection, something more powerful than the existential dread of the unknown. It could be love, but it’s not a word used flippantly between us, and certainly not one from the unseeable woman either. It doesn’t stop her gifts, her little notions, the feeling of intense and unspecified comfort we feel every time we step through the door of our home.

In much the same way that a relationship may be challenged by distance, so to would it be between her and us; time, space, the simple laws of the universe–a force that keeps her from interacting ever with us directly, so we make due to the best we can in gestures obtainable through material, mortal means.

Notes are certainly one of the easiest things to pass back and forth. These could be electronic, paper, or even the hasty writing of a fingertip pressed against the cold, fogged glass of the bathroom mirror after a shower. Regardless, notes are easy enough to pass between both her and us–it becomes quite common to find these around the house when we least expect them. 

A note beneath the couch when we’re vacuuming (’I already dusted the shelves for you’), a saved note on our phone when we run to grab it after finding ourself late for work (’Don’t forget your lunch, it’s on the counter’) or even something as simple as a folded card sitting on the nightstand–it’s always a different color every night, a new, little flourish of ink stained in the shape of a flower, a cat, a star. (’Sleep well, I’ll be watching over you’). 

When we start exchanging little gifts, there is always something romantic about the exchange. It’s like courting someone, someone we can’t see, can’t hear without aid, can’t even touch–but it means all the same to see the stray card, flower or even that little trinket we’ve been wanting (remember? We bemoaned about wanting it a few weeks ago–of course she was listening to us). We leave gifts all the same, always sitting on the dining room table. We’ve learned she loves treats, candies and drinks and things she normally can’t get on her own.

And yes, she really, really loves the crispy m&m’s. She’s written that they are her very favorite–just like we are.


	7. Glow Cloud: Courtship Headcanons

It starts with dreams. They are wild with colors intangible and untamed by focus or medication of any sort. They seem to seep into your bones and leave barely-there watermarks on your thoughts during the day. Dreams drift to thoughts, impulsive and confusing in their origin–but there is a voice, a voice drifting through the haze of the not-quite-dream. It takes several days for the voice to become tangible, coherent enough to understands the words it’s speaking.

Even then, the words are as coherent as they are incoherent, but you understand their meaning all the same. It’s as if they had bypassed the workings of your ears, dripping like water directly into your consciousness, a message as gentle as it is powerful, like a tidal wave of pressure and heat and comfort that you scarcely have a chance to fight it (though you hardly want to at this point). There is the thinnest thread of impulse throughout this entire experience–a desire to worship, mindlessly so, but it’s not hard to push past and ignore with your rather unique and extraordinary fortitude.

It takes weeks, but you eventually decipher the ancient-seeming message pressing softly, but immeasurably, against your very soul. Courtship. It’s a question and promise, a poem and invitation at the same time, owner as obvious as the flickering, multi-color lights that make up its bodiless form; the Glow Cloud hasn’t dated in a long time, so it’s a little unsure if the whole ‘dreams seeping into bones’ thing was a bit too forward. Some people aren’t comfortable with that sort of thing right away and it can respect that.

Like at last finding the sender to intricate, anonymous love letters you finally speak to (or at least you speak at) the Glow Cloud after a PTA meeting at the local Night Vale Elementary school. It takes some talking and some guesswork to understand the half of the exchange that isn't from yourself (but your guessing skills are quite good), but you eventually find yourself on the end of the inethereal, sentient cloud’s most amorous of thoughts. Luckily for both your sanity and fragile breakable soul against the enormity of the ancient powers that is the Glow Cloud, the feelings are quite mutual, if a little shy–you don’t recall a time when you were courted so lavishly. Some beings simply don’t bother to put in the effort to woo someone properly after all, and it was quite romantic to be so haunted by images of flashing colors behind your eyes–a sweet gesture of affection, you could hardly blame the Glow Cloud’s bravery, especially as a single parent.

There isn’t so much a physical kiss to be had with the Glow Cloud, for reasons obvious and mysterious all at the same time. There are still kisses of course, but they are not bound by the idea of locked mouths and fragile, fleshy lips. Instead they are in your mind, warm pressure against your thoughts and a haze of multi-color smoke surrounding, pressing against your face. Electricity trickles against your skin and lips as your thoughts dance in delight, feeling the enormous, formless presence of the Glow Cloud restrained to the softest, sweetest peck against your mind. It always leaves you breathless and the air around you smelling faintly of vanilla.


	8. Hooded Figures: Mating Headcanons [NSFW]

Courtship is perhaps the easiest thing to accomplish with the hooded figures–well, as long as your soul is able to withstand the tremendous amounts of mental and emotional strain of the manifestation of countless eons of existence and knowledge from their collective presence. It isn’t quite a deal-breaker for you anyway, since the Hooded Figures wouldn’t even play with the thought of courtship if their intended couldn’t handle the experience.

The Hooded Figures are a collective, individuals sharing thoughts, intentions, information and even emotions. They rarely differ from one another and prefer to be in groups if it can be helped. You really don’t even need to do anything in particular to agree to the inquiry of mating with them (whether there is an established relationship or not). Something like consent and desire are such simple, obvious notions–it would be hard not to see them floating around your thoughts. All you need is the desire, and they will seek you out and find you wherever it is that you want them most. Y̸͖͈͒̒o̸̥̞̬͛͂̆ȕ̶̯͖̻ ̵̳̮̈́̔̉̃c̸̗̼̙͇̫͋͝a̶͓̗̖̓̾n̸̢̛̜͉̤̮͒̇̃͛n̵̢͘͠͠o̵̰͂̌t̶̢̩͚̋ ̶͍̍h̴̳͋̿͌i̵͉̹̐ͅd̸̦͓̜̗̓͌͒͠e̵͙̣̾̇̅̏͜ͅ ̷̪̝̅͋f̵̤̟̖̑̓̇̕͝r̵̥̐̉͠o̴̙̜͋̽̚m̵͔͛ ̵̢̮̼̳̫͑̈́̏̔t̶͉̏̌͝h̴̩͍̟̠̯̓̿̾͝ḙ̶̤͕͐̚m̵̪̳͎͖̂̎͜.̶̳͉͚̭̯͊̌

As a group or as an individual (though the notion of there being less than several consciousnesses taking up one form is silly) they would approach you, carefully, seeking no words from your lips as they already know your thoughts and feelings–you wouldn’t be surprised, having felt their presence whisper against your mind even hours before their arguably-physical presence.

They wouldn’t speak. They can’t speak. Not in a way that mortal human ears can understand them; it sounds like noise, buzzing white noise, the sound of waves against the rocks of a coast or a hard rain hitting desolate earth. Nevertheless they whisper to you, soothing words and softer promises hidden somewhere beyond the gentle noise. If you’re able to quiet your thoughts enough you might even hear them, a word or two at a time–catching a broken broadcast on a radio.

Your vision always blurs mere moments before you catch a glimpse of the Hooded Figures’ true form beneath the thick, robe-like cloth that covers them. Your eyes are perfectly fine, functional in all ways save for seeing the form of your partner(s). No, they barely exist in the visual sense, a fuzzy, noisy image that you cannot discern detail from; a heavy power would keep it hidden even if you had the desire to fight the distortion.

It’s not as if clothes really matter when your body is an intangible force of the unseen universe, but there was a time that you could distantly recall the words ‘f̵͍̍õ̸̥r̷̟͌ ̸̼͛i̶̩͆n̶̘̄t̸̲̋i̶̮͌m̶͕̏a̵̬͒c̶̱̄y̵̼̓’ as an answer to your unspoken, barely-there question. Your clothes meet much a similar fate at even the slightest touch of their fingertips (but do they even have fingertips? You’re not sure). The cloth burns away, wrenched from existence itself as their touch moves over your body, covering you in the blurred, cracked distortion of darkness and white noise.

That same darkness and white noise covers your body–there’s no need for a bed or any other surface, honestly–and wraps you tight with the intangible feeling of heat and gentle pleasure. It’s as if you don’t even have a body anymore, your very existence temporarily lifted into something formless and wild and free.

You can feel that same buzzing touch encompass what feels like your soul, drifting deeper inside yourself in every way that matters. You can hear their words now, still entrenched in white noise but comprehensible all the same and oh, is there heat. Heat around you, heat within you, heat pressing against the back of your eyes and your stomach and all over your body (but do you even have a body anymore?)

Orgasm is less of a material pleasure and more like a temporary state of being–the pleasure is part of you, just as much as white noise and stars and the very meaning of life itself–

But only for the scarcest few moments. The near-insane high wears off soon enough, dies away like all things eventually do, and you slowly find yourself drifting off to pure darkness. Sweet, warm, gently buzzing darkness.

You would find yourself several hours later comfortably tucked in bed, a glass of water on your nightstand and a soft, comforting buzz tickling at the back of your thoughts.


	9. Cecil: Courtship Headcanons

Cecil Palmer is a human-shaped being who is good at a great many things. He knows a lot about Night Vale’s history, can write really lovely fanfiction and, of course, he is bettered by no one when it comes to being a radio host for the little community around him. 

Other things that Cecil is very good at: 

  * ~~Dealing with a crush on someone~~
  * ~~Asking someone out on a date~~



Oh wait, did I put those things on that list? Let me cross them out, because Cecil is absolutely not good at them at all. Though he falls in love quite quickly with you (those perfect eyes and perfect smile and perfect hair), he absolutely does not know what to do with the feelings swimming around his chest whenever he sees them or thinks about you (which is pretty often, considering you’re his assistant). 

It’s easy to be professional with them, but any attempt at romance or flirtation only leaves him tongue-tied and breathless–one time he even got so flustered by a mentally-formulated flirtatious quip in your direction after finishing a segment that he forgot to keep up his humanoid glamour, and subsequently scared one of the interns so badly that they fainted (but lived! It would have been a shame to lose Taylor, they are quite the worker).

Hilariously, he doesn’t so much ask you out as you instead learn about his affections on the radio itself–while he may be tight-lipped in person, he’s certainly the talker when it comes to being on the air and in front of a microphone. He actually spent an entire segment talking about you, asking the listeners to call in with relationship advice.

“I’ve never felt so infatuated, dear listeners–I think I love them! Oh, how they make my heart feel a number of emotions, many of them meaningless in such a short, fragile life–but how they make me feel. What is a simple radio show host like myself to do about this? I haven’t dated in…months? Years? Decades? Time is meaningless and silly anyway.”

You might listen to this broadcast segment yourself, or perhaps you’re alerted to it with a helpful note on the top of your fridge from the Faceless Old Woman (’Hey, Cecil said that he loves you on the radio today. You should ask him out. Also get more rice, you’re running low and you hate going to the store when you get home from work.’). Nevertheless, perhaps when the work day has finally ended, one of you finally breaks the knowing silence.

You can still hear the lingering tone of Cecil’s soft voice in the air as the light of the ON AIR sign dies away. Before you can even open your mouth, the radio hosts is plenty quick to take the reigns of the conversation.

“Will you go out with me tonight? Together. Romantically. A mate-no, crap, I mean a  _date._ With me. I mean, also yourself, I don’t want that to be overlooked either. _”_

He knew about your knowing (omnipotence and all) and he wasn’t about to just let that knowledge go without at least giving a verbal invitation a good ol’ college try. Cecil wasn't quite sure how you felt about pervasive dreams and ‘the lingering feeling of being watched’ as methods of courtship, since they seemed a but too forward to him.

Your first kiss with Cecil is likely on that very first date. He’s shy and gentle as the two of you sit together, enjoying the night sky above Night Vale along with several helicopters hovering high over the desert landscape. You’ll point out how beautiful the stars are, and Cecil will likely agree as one of his hands find your own, interlacing your fingers together. It will be then that you notice a figure hiding amongst the desert scrubs, but nothing to worry over as you realize it’s simply a member from the Sheriff’s Secret Police. The figure will offer a thumbs up to the two of you, a legal acceptance of the date to continue, and Cecil will gently press his lips to your cheek in a chaste, warm gesture of affection.


	10. Angels (Erika): Mating Headcanons [NSFW]

Since these not-legally-existing beings have no specific physical attributes assigned to them, the act of sex can be as simple or as complex as one would like. Take your pick of the full range of options–it’s not as if they’ll judge you any for it–they’ve seen your internet search history, after all, it’s not hard to find. Regardless of your sex or your gender (which is a trait they cannot hear), the collective known as Erika to mortal ears makes for quite the loving partner in most manners of sex, physical or otherwise.

Angels are a fickle bunch, easily bored and easily intrigued by new and novel things. Opera, fantastic deals at the Ralph’s, overthrowing capitalistic corporations, you, window cleaner, radio show hosts… A lot things really. But, staying close to the topic at hand, they find humans rather appealing (and also non-human abominations masquerading under the facade of humanity, like the rich). They love all of your flesh, your material limbs, your fragile eyes and sweet, simple soul.

One possible encounter would be as simple as finding them in a dream. Erika’s holy light and near-deafening trumpets aren’t so easily missed in such a semi-conscious experience, after all, and it’s certainly a way to woo you without having to worry all that much about such silly things like material forces, time, space and physics–it’s simply you and them settled pleasantly within your unconscious landscape. It’s also the only way that you’re ever able to get the slightest glimpse at their truest, heavenly form, as doing so in a more physical realm would most assuredly have your eyes burned right out of your skull. They are light and heat and warmth without the restriction of time and space; they are all and nothing, formless and formed, terrifying and beautiful.

They quite like touching, for what it’s worth. They’re not quite above the aspects of physical pleasure (though it’s really considered a fanciful luxury than something they need), but Erika quite enjoys finding all the spots that make you come undone, to truly sing for them in a way no one else could ever have the delight to hear with such fragile ears. A pressure against your neck, a touch to your back, the gentle sensation of heat down your hips and thighs and all-encompassing your body in just the span of a breath.

It’s not at all hard to realize that they could make you orgasm with a single touch if they willed it enough, but they work you up slowly, carefully–it almost feels like your very soul is exposed with how close they feel and press so wonderfully against your very being. Though you’re absolutely surrounded by blinding light none of it hurts–you’ve almost transcended beyond the concept of describable things, working solely off of sensations that bring you to a level of formless euphoria you never thought was possible.

Despite the ease of such transcended lovemaking, there certainly is still an appeal in something more physical and with a semblance of form. Sometimes you’ll simply find them in your bed upon waking or moments before you’ve fallen asleep, eyes glittering with an invitation that needs no words to get across. Their wings are massive, taking up most of the space above the bed, maybe even the space of the entire room–but it doesn’t matter when you’re laying beneath them, squirming and moaning all those pretty noises; it sounds as sweet as a symphony to Erika.

As a being with no particular sex or gender at any given time, you could certainly say that there is a bit of flexibility for physical lovemaking. Regardless, the heavenly being cares very little for subtly and will certainly not hesitate to fuck you akin to a mindless beast–sometimes it makes you wonder if angels ever go into heat–and do they have kinks?


	11. Kevin: Courtship Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** How would Kevin go about courting and asking out (or getting asked out by) our dear, dear reader?

It’s not so much courtship as it is a distinct, lingering interest. After all the word ‘courtship’ is very specific, very emotionally-endowed and oh-so affectionate in it’s meaning. Kevin doesn’t…feel affection for anyone. Honestly, he doesn’t feel much of anything for anyone–or anything in general, really. He can hardly remember what it felt like to feel attached to someone in such a simple, innocent way that wasn’t burdened down and numbed by the entity of StrexCorp itself.

Nevertheless, he’s intrigued by you, and that’s already quite special in his eyes. For the longest time he had worked alone as the radio host for the Desert Bluffs community radio, sending the same veiled messages and leading the same life each day (oh, but they were oh so productive days). Changing any aspect of his existence was a delight, if only vaguely, and finding himself with an assistant–and a brand new member of the Desert Bluffs community at that–was absolutely lovely.

Maybe it was your fear that drew him in. The gentlest cracking of your words when you spoke, the forced look in your lips when you tried to fake a smile, the shifting look in your eyes when spoken to by others at the station (Lauren Mallard always seemed to spark the most terror in those beautiful eyes of yours). You looked terrified and were so atrocious at hiding it, it made you stand out so much against everyone else in the town–they had so many years to perfect those hollow smiles and meaningless words of joy and happiness. 

Oh, you were so vulnerable. Weak and small like a tiny animal–Kevin still doesn’t know when his interest turned into something more, something vaguely resembling affection or even a desire of protection. You were around him so often that it was hard to tell when the change happened; he was always amused at how you came to trust him and seek out him and look for him when you were always so scared. 

Perhaps that is a form of courtship. A very Kevin-flavored courtship.

Nevertheless he decides, eventually, to ask you out. For the first time in many years the words aren’t as empty and the meaning not so filled with lies. 

“I’d love to get to know you more,” he said to you, a hand on your arm and his dark eyes catching yours (so scared, so gentle, seeking comfort, wanting protection). “And I know that this town of ours can be a little hard to get used to! I’d be more than happy to help you understand everything.”

Though his words sounded delighted, warm and sweet, his tone lilted in all the wrong ways–Kevin hoped that you didn’t misinterpret him too badly, especially since he was so unused to interacting with someone who wasn’t as hollow-feeling as himself speaking in rhymes and lies. It was special to see someone who still had a grasp on their own soul. Like a flower surrounded by concrete and metal, Kevin didn’t want to see that die–in fact, he wanted that flower to belong only to him.

Some may call it dating, others may call it nothing–either way, Kevin is able to keep you safe as his assistant. There are oh-so-many dangers that come with living in Desert Bluffs, so many things to leave you broken in mind and body–as the only person that the radio host has felt the closest to affection for in more years than he can count, Kevin certainly calls himself your protector, of sorts, though boyfriend certainly has quite the nice ring to it as well.


	12. Poly Cecil & Carlos: General Relationship Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** Poly!Ceilos with the reader? I love ceilos and always imagined what it would be like to date both the dorky radio host and perfectly imperfect scientist. how they all show affection for each other? Or just living together?

Honestly, the three of you are quite the talk of the town–literally speaking, at least in the sense that Cecil isn’t all that shy when it comes about talking about his relationship with you and Carlos both; it’s twice the partner shenanigans to talk about, after all, and it’s not like the Night Vale community is without wanting to hear about it. 

With Carlos’ skills in the scientific field and your tenacity when getting information or research for various news events, you’re quite the interesting bunch. It wouldn’t be fair to say that your poly triad is a source of gossip since there’s rarely anything negative to talk about, but you three are definitely the most recognized faces–and Cecil might be the one responsible for that, just a teensy tiny bit.

It can be a little amusing to call Carlos and Cecil your partners, perhaps since the two of them might have been dating before you were included in the relationship. The two of them probably spent way too much time trying to decide on which one of them was going to Officially™ ask you out on a date–and then it was a subsequent discussion on what the best place for a first date even was. Carlos argued for a marathon of documentaries on the history of various scientific instruments, but Cecil thought that there was no better way to romance you than to take you out into the desert wastes and get lost in the beauty of the stars…and the desert itself. He had an emergency survival kit all packed up and ready to do too, but Carlos managed to talk him out of the idea. 

“You’re right,” the radio host had said. “That’s more of a third date idea.”

The two of them show their affection in very different but very endearing manners. Cecil is a man of many words, often liking to show his affection with compliments and sweet nothings (especially via text, which he does quite frequently even when he’s in the radio station). Carlos on the other hand is a man of action, tending more to do things that show his feelings. Little chores around the house, inventing up some contraption to make your lives easier–that’s what show his love the best.

Cecil hogs the blanket when the three of you are sleeping together, while Carlos is very clingy–you’ll often wake up in the middle of the night with no blanket but a very warm pair of arms and legs wrapping around your body to the point that Carlos is doing a wonderful unconscious impression of a koala.

Trying to go grocery shopping with one of them is usually manageable, but trying to go with both of them is an activity filled with more unmanageable chaos than what Night Vale usually deals with every other week. Cecil doesn’t shop with a list, so he tends to impulsively grab things that he thinks you guys need. Carlos, on the other hand, is a very conservative shopper–if it’s not on the list, he simply doesn’t grab it, even if he’s not sure if something should or should not have been on the list to begin with (you write the list, but sometimes Cecil adds things to it afterwards).


	13. Cecil / Kevin: General Headcanons [Omegaverse]

> [More about the omegaverse AU and how I write it here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F8240798&t=ZTUwN2EzMWExNjQyMWRlOGExYjNiNTljYzFhYzVhY2YyNzhiMjQ1NyxJdHFCZjYyZA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ath2Y_VpUsaIph_xiwo9fKA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwtnvwritings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181790488570%2Fim-afraid-i-dont-actually-know-a-whole-lot-abt&m=0)

## Cecil 

Cecil is both an omega and an alpha. No, he’s not both in the sense that he’s a beta and sitting somewhere in the middle of the spectrum–he is literally both an omega and an alpha, though never simultaneously. It’s unknown if there is any cycle for which he shifts between the two secondary sex-types, whether it’s triggered by stress or season, but he at least has an awareness for this shift when it happens. The timing can be absolutely  _horrendous_  though, since there have been a couple times he’s went to bed a content alpha only to wake up as an omega and starting his heat.

Though Cecil generally doesn’t have any issues as an omega (outside the heats every few months) he can get a little touchy as an alpha at times. Easily flustered, easily agitated, easily pulled to feeling a little jealous and possessive of loved ones–it’s only ever an issue when he’s with or around omega-identifying individuals, especially if he has one as a romantic partner. On the same note, you can usually point out when those moments are flaring up because he’ll often get very touchy, seeking out physical comfort and gestures more than normal. Holding hands, hugging, snuggling–he’s not exactly a subtle sort of being, after all.

Regardless of his secondary sex-type at the time, Cecil is very sensitive to scents. You could have been marked by a partner a week prior and scrubbed yourself clean but he will still perk up at the scent and ask ‘oh, you’re dating someone new? Are they nice?’. This does make some things a little hard for him though when scents are particularly strong, sometimes leaving him in a state of incapacitation, but it’s usually pretty useful.

## Kevin

At one point Kevin might have been an omega, he might have been an alpha or hell, he might have even been a beta leaning in one direction or the other. He  _could_ have been simply because he’s none of those things anymore. StrexCorp was very  _thorough_  in their purge of anything that could endanger their money-making schemes, so this included the very  ~~painful~~  easy,  ~~excruciating~~  simple removal of secondary sexual organs and glands from every Desert Bluffs community member–including Kevin. He can’t remember what he was before StrexCorp, but he now simply calls himself a Gamma for the ease of everything.

There are times when he feels a pain in his body, distinct and throbbing and without an end or a seeming cause to it at all. It’s such a non-distinct pain as well, but regular enough to assume it’s a byproduct, a ghost pain from the past mutilation. Is it the pain of a heat or rut his body can never experience again? Which is it? He certainly doesn’t know and, honestly, he doesn’t  _want_  to know most days.

Despite the fact that he shouldn’t have secondary sex-type characteristics, Kevin can still detect various scents associated with the sex-types to a fairly surprising degree. He…doesn’t talk about it (he barely lets himself think about it) but he enjoys thought or having of someone’s scent on him. Alpha, omega, it hardly matters–he just likes the thought of being claimed, if only a little bit, if only to help him feel less broken in such a personal way. He often finds himself using artificial scent perfumes to mimic this attempt at comfort, though will deny any accusation or question someone may pose about it.


	14. Multiple: General Headcanons [Night Shift AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** Can you tell us about some of the real-life counterparts for the night-shift au, or the possible inspirations for some of the concepts of his version of the town? :0

> [More about the night shift AU here!](https://wtnvwritings.tumblr.com/aus)

A lot of the characters featured in the show are usually inspired from people Cecil knows around town. He tries to change names and the like just enough so that he doesn’t get in any trouble for using their likeness, but they’re still very recognizable (and most of the people featured as characters even tend to like it!).

Old Woman Josie is actually Cecil’s neighbor, Josephine. She’s the sweetest lady he’s ever met and often acts much like a grandmother to him–in recent years she’s taken to having her grandchildren often visit, all of them the same age as Cecil but also quite a bit taller than him. Josephine has joked before that her grandchildren inherited a lot of her late husband’s height (he was over 6 foot). She often calls them ‘her tall angels’ when talking to Cecil.

Carlos is a real-world scientist of physics who lives in the apartment just beneath Cecil’s. Though he’s not as much of a ‘mad-scientist’ type as his character, Carlos does work at a local research facility doing plenty of stuff that’s still ‘too science-y’ for Cecil to try and wrap his head around, try as real-life Carlos might.

Station management is a little bit of a combination; Cecil’s real-world supervisors and management team are actually really awesome (and far easier communicated with than their character counterparts). The in-story version of them is more of an attempt to symbolize his own fears and anxiety in talking to bosses or other authority figures, since he tends to have a hard time doing that despite coming off as such a social butterfly.

This same idea was used when he came up with the Sheriff’s Secret Police, city counsel and Pamela Winchell, since he figured he’d rather live in a world where all the government corruption was an obvious part of the town than for it to be a vague fear that most people tended to have floating in the back of their head. He likes to think it’s a little more comforting that way, in a weird sense–he sees the government of Night Vale as an idealized version of political chaos.

Desert Bluffs, on the other hand, was dreamt up with help by Kevin, a fellow radio host for the neighboring town of the same name. StrexCorp quickly came with it, inspired largely by the growing issue of company properties, with one specific company having a large number of owned businesses and buildings–Kevin’s own radio station unfortunately was part of that and was subjected to a lot of strict regulations and rules for how employees could dress, act and even spend their breaks and lunches.

Several people were and are trying to sue the company for breaking various labor laws and such, but they’re still under determination. Kevin and Cecil played with the idea of a company owning so much that they were their own terrible capitalistic force, then wondered how that sort of thing would meld with a town like the fictional version of Night Vale.


	15. You: Librarian Ambassador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request** : OMG the [librarian ask](https://wtnvwritings.tumblr.com/post/181778964305/imagine-this-scenario-with-me-imagine-reader-is) was gold! what if the librarians liked reader so much they decided to make her an honorary librarian. typically becoming an 'honorary' anything is a title given without the actual perks allotted to said title. but when we leave the library we're noticeably.. changed. we wear a crown of polished human finger bones, our own teeth and nails longer and sharper, and we have the ability to come and go in any house of literature unscathed. also no risk of late fees or punishments.

There is such a wonder to being an honorary librarian, as we’d come to realize. Privaleges that so few others could scarcely believe existed were yours to use at our leisure: extended check-out options, first-person access for new titles and even an on-phone liscenced librarian to help us find all the best books we’re looking for! Well, that last one WOULD be a privilege if librarians could even use phones–there were only growls and snarls through the speaker when we tried calling once. Still, it was sure helpful to have access to all the books and tomes when our job called for so much researching for any given story–all that knowledge available so freely and without the certain risk of a painful death? Perfect!

Of course, there are some caveats that come with such a title as ‘honorary librarian’. Sure, there are some nights every few months that leave us feeling like a caged, wild animal. Sure, those nights sometimes leave us sleepless and yearning for the feeling of wind in our hair and just a touch of blood on our tongue–but is that really any different to the bi-monthly invasive thoughts of the Vague, yet Menacing Government Agency when they are trying to activate the secret agent code hiding inside all of us?

Since we are the only one who can commune with librarians, we become the impromptu ambassador for them, an expert of sorts frequently sought out for advice during events like the Summer Reading Program and book signings.


	16. Night Vale: Some Culture Headcanons

The Night Vale Census Bureau, on the authority of the City Counsel, sends out a census survey once every third Blood Moon. It was previously once every ten years, but since time is a lie and ten years can sometimes only take five years, the NVCB opted for something that made more sense and was less viable to time-spatial tampering. The information would be  ~~exploited~~  used by City Counsel to determine the needs of Night Vale, after all, so even the malevolent conglomerate of beings wanted it to be accurate.

Several categories of the census include, but are not limited to: age, race, species, zodiac, the ability to feel pain, knowledge of the government agent tracking you, the belief or disbelief in mountains and annual income.

Humans do not hold any sort of majority in the makeup of Night Vale’s population, though it is an easy mistake to make since there is a bit of an unspoken code of conduct in most public spaces. Simply put, if a being is able to take the shape of a human (or as a humanoid at the very least) it’s considered common courtesy to do so. 

There are plenty of creatures living in Night Vale that don’t follow this bit of politeness for one reason or another, and it’s generally just as bad taste to ask why they can’t take on a humanoid shape (’Thank you for your input,  _Steve Carlsberg,_ but some of us eldritch beings can’t shapeshift as good as others’).

Despite that, general and good-natured curiosity is normally looked highly upon, to the point that there is even a day dedicated to the learning of background and species culture of Night Vale residents. It can be very….unique, and sometimes even mind-altering! Citizens like Cecil are particularly fond of this holiday, and there has only been half a dozen cases of instantaneous death by sight of non-glamoured or shapeshifted residents.


	17. Cecil / Kevin / Carlos: General Kink HCs [NSFW]

## Cecil Palmer

Though it may seem a bit simple and perhaps a bit obvious, but Cecil is very, very much into dirty talk. Whether it’s from him or a partner, there’s something almost electric in appeal that he feels for the power of words alone. Words, after all, can be so strong, so appealing and so very  _seductive_ when spoken in the right way and at the right time. It’s really easy for him to get flustered with dirty talk however, especially if he’s hyper-aware of it and he’s taking a more active or dominant role in the sexual encounter. No matter how deep in the moment or how poetic his words may get, Cecil takes great care not to make his partner feel demeaned or dismissed.

Though he’s not always very aware of this, Cecil is extremely turned-on by touch. It’s not so much a ‘briefly-our-hands-caressed’ thing as it is taking the time to touch him, to let him touch you, to make the action of physical exploration an activity in itself. He’s quite the curious radio host after all, so he is easily excited by the idea of being able to map out his lover with his fingertips and mouth and various other inhuman limbs. 

On the flip-side, he is sensitive to the touch of a partner; a careful hand to his lower back or neck or inner thighs leave him a quivering mess–especially if you have the privilege of seeing and touching his less-than-human form.

## Kevin

Though he has perfected such a perfect facade of soft, gentle nicety, Kevin has an ocean of dark kinks–some of them he’s perfectly aware of and others…well, they’re more unconsciously loved. Blood-play is one of his biggest and perhaps the most obvious, even in a post-Strex scenario. 

He just  _loves_  blood; the smell, the taste, the feeling of it on his hands. He doesn’t hold as much specific joy in the different ways of  _obtaining_ the blood; it’s more like a chore, though he’ll do it if he  _must._ He wouldn’t harm his partner any (unless they wanted that) but, well, you could say he wouldn’t mind to fuck someone while he himself is blood-stained and bubbling with excitement from it.

In a much-less-gore-version, and most likely for a post-Strex Kevin, he would definitely be into period-play and heavy biting that would draw blood (especially for his partner to bite  _him_ ). Hell, his blood kink even doubles into a pseudo-dominance kink, wanting to mark his partner and make them belong to  _him alone_. He’d love to leave marks all over their body, bite and nip and leave blooming bruises all over their perfect skin. He’d love to just  _sink_  his teeth into their shoulder, the back of their neck, hold them down and fuck them absolutely silly so they would never forget who they belonged to.

## Carlos (The Scientist)

No, Carlos does not have a kink for science! He simply does not! Not all of his life has to revolve around…..well…maybe he has a little kink for science. Just a little. He can’t lie after all–if someone would be able to match him with various scientific quips and facts and information. I mean, he wouldn’t get off solely on you reciting the periodic table, but it could certainly tease him a little bit. 

More specifically, Carlos has a guilty-pleasure love for various forms of sexual roleplay. Primarily, he likes the idea of having sex in his lab, though positioned very safely away from all the equipment. He…well, he gets pretty flustered at the idea of fucking someone there as a type of ‘totally important scientific research’, and he’d be as hot-in-the-face as the sun at the idea of  _recording_  that sort of thing, being able to have it and watch it back and–well, good scientists take notes and record their findings, after all. They especially have to be able to  _replicate_  those findings as well, over and over and over again.


	18. Top 10 Cuddlers HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request** : Sometimes, you just need to snuggle your resident possibly-eldrich being. Who do you think are the top 10 cuddlers in Night Vale/Desert Bluffs/Wherever else this series takes place?

**Glow Cloud (ALL HAIL)** : This sentient mass of smoke doesn’t have arms or legs or any limbs, but that’s okay because it doesn’t fuckin’ need arms because the Glow Cloud can just like hover around you and the mere proximity will put such a pleasant weight over your body. Think about it, you need an all-over cuddle then the Glow Cloud is the being for you.

 **The Angels (Erika):**  You thought it was nice to get snuggled by two arms? Try four! Or six! Try having some fluffy wings wrapped around you that literally emanate a toasty warmth and heat no matter how cold the air around you might be. Cuddle your local, dubiously legal heavenly entity today!

 **Cecil Palmer:**  He has two arms prime for cuddling, but he also has several other limbs that are very eager to hold you close and tight and warm like a teddy bear. You might not see these extra limbs wrapped around your legs and waist and arms, but you’ll certainly feel them! Cecil is also not overly warm of a person either–throw a blanket on you for some warmth, or leave it off for some sweat-free cuddling.

 **Carlos (the Scientist):**  He can snuggle like the best of them, especially when you’re sleeping next to him. Hes an absolute snuggle monster, you’ll always wake up with his arms around you and his face pressed to your throat and feeling so loved and protected. Cuddle. That. Scientist!!

 **Kevin** : This man is a serial snuggler. He loves to hold so tight without it being painful (most of the time, he’s still learning restraint), loves to nuzzle his face into your hair or your throat, loves to wrap you up with those unseen, slick, tentacle-like extra limbs and murmur sweet words of possession in your ear.

 **Dana Cardinal** : This woman is a professional, she’s got skills to spare and is ready to use them at any moment. She may not snuggle very tightly, but she makes up for it by loving to nuzzle her cheek against you and giggle so softly and so sweetly.

 **The Hooded Figures** : Okay so they aren’t usually the type to cuddle, most of them seem to be averse to touch but!! They make plenty of exceptions for their communal partner. They can be a little awkward in their snuggling, but it’s nice to just…lay like a group of lazy cats together, with several of them wrapping a buzzy, white-noise sounding arm around your body.

 **Hiram McDaniels** : He is a surprisingly good snuggler! He’s strong and warm and big, though that might be due to the fact that is literally an 11-foot-tall, five-headed dragon. Still, he certainly knows how cuddle and make you feel pampered, even if most of his other heads are arguing among themselves.

 **The Faceless Old Woman:**  She can’t really snuggle in any concrete and physical way most of the time, but she can send you lots of pictures of cats at least, and that counts for something right?

 **Intern Marx** : Well, intern Marx WOULD be on here, but they were recently grabbed by the Sheriff’s Secret Police for various thought crimes, including a belief in mountains instead. They will be missed.


	19. Multiple: Opinions on You [Angelic!Reader AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** Don't know if this got asked yet but we've seen how cecil reacts to angelic!reader (love and adoration lol) but how have others reacts to reader's ascension to heavenly status? like kevin, carlos, old woman josie, and the hooded figures. or anyone else you can think of that'd be fun to do. :)

**Carlos** is absolutely astounded, struck dumb and silent in nothing but awe when you decide to reveal your heavenly form to him. There is just so very much to  _unpack_  with it all, the revelation that you’re somewhere between human and angel, a hybrid of creatures who already warrant so much study and curiosity all on their own (though Carlos may be biased–he  _is_ a scientist after all). Though the man respects your personal space and privacy, he does a horrible job at hiding the endless questions that press against his lips–and maybe you could let him take some measurements and observations of you–for science, of course.

 **Old Woman Josie** couldn’t be prouder of you. “I had a feeling you were destined for something,” the old, gentle woman said when she first saw your heavenly form. “I had a hunch–well, and the opinion of Erika of course, but I still knew!”. She acts as a bit as a mentor for you, offering a listening ear and advice when something comes up that you’re unsure or worried about–though she’s not an angel herself (she’s very much legal in existence), Josie has been around her tall friends long enough to have some pool of knowledge–and she’s just a kind lady in general.

 **The Hooded Figures** hold quite a great respect for you. They always offer a gentle nod in passing or when you see them watching from a distance–though you can never make out the features of their face (or even if they have a face) you somehow can tell that they are nodding. They aren’t afraid of you, but they acknowledge your power. Your potential. Your strength.

 **The other Angels, who are all named Erika,** treat you almost as if you are one of their own. You are certainly not an angel in creation but you are something just as special, a beautiful thing of warmth and joy and wonderful things that Night Vale needs–that everyone needs. They can never answer the  _why_  of how you were chosen, how your transformation started in the first place, but they always assure you it’s for a purpose. Sometimes when Erika refers to you, they call you not your name, but instead ‘Guardian’. You’re not sure if it’s your new name or if it’s a title, but it holds a great respect regardless.

 **Kevin** is….well, to put it succinctly, he is  _terrified_. He’s certainly curious, certainly in awe and certainly beside himself with wonder at how such a thing is possible. Behind all of those emotions though? He is absolutely  _terrified._ When you shift, when your body begins to emanate warmth and light and your wings gently fan out from your back, Kevin suppresses a flinch, a legitimate  _cowering_  only vaguely disguised as mere surprise. It’s the heat, perhaps, the light that practically glows off your skin. It just…reminds him of something he’s very familiar with, similar in a being of light and heat, but not nearly as heavenly.


	20. Sirens: HC Species of Cecil, Kevin, Dana & Others

> [Learn more about Sirens here](https://wtnvwritings.tumblr.com/tagged/siren)

Cecil, along with several other characters like Kevin and even Dana, are entities known only as  **Sirens**. 

Sirens are an old people, their history attached to the world for as long as history has existed. Some people call them magical, some call them demons and some still call them nothing at all, knowing that their true name has been lost to the sands of time and leaving only the nickname coined by mortal men to for near-immortal beings.

Sirens are known primarily for the power of their voice. They are not particularly strong beings, at least not in comparison to other eldritch creatures of the universe, and they are certainly not ones that are worshipped by any cult or group of people. 

They do not draw their power from nowhere else in the universe but themselves, their voice, the power of creation and influence that comes only when they draw breath and fill the air with the sound of their thoughts, wants and needs. The power that lies within each Siren’s voice compels those around them to listen and take heed. Because of this, Sirens often find themselves in the roles of storytellers or leaders, always in a place where all beings of the universe can hear their voice and  _listen_  to their words.

For Sirens like Cecil and Kevin, those roles are quite literal to their namesake–they were naturally drawn to a format where they could speak and have others listen, to fall gently into the lullaby of their words and the comfort of their whispers. 

For those like Dana, they found leadership, they found followers, they found people who take heed of their wisdom aged sweetly with time.

Sirens can live for many, many years, and so often are they known as storytellers of history, the foreboding sound of warning. They are words come to life, whispers made dancing, stories and information made so real you can almost reach out to touch them.

* * *

To the naked eye and especially if they are glamoured, Sirens look no different from humans. They have eyes, hair, arms and legs all just like a human; a human-shaped face and a human-shaped smile, all so easily assumed to be the parts of such a mortal, fragile species.

Sirens have the ability to glamour themselves from the moment they are born, hiding away their true form until a time when they choose to do so in moments of intimacy, trust or simply because they  _want_  to. They meld well with humans and the cultures of humans so it means that many of them have traveled the world over, delighting anyone who listens to tales of old heroes and warning them of future disasters.

When not glamoured, Sirens look like the night sky. They are shadows in the evening, the dark shifts of movement in the corner of your eye, the very essence of the dark universe itself born into sentience. They can take any shape, gender or sex of body they desire, though many choose to look humanoid with more or less the right number of limbs. 

Their eyes vary in number and color, looking like glittering gemstones against the dark backdrop of their face. When they smile, they don’t do so only with a mouth–they do so with their entire form, their very being glittering with speckles of light that truly look like someone cut out a piece of a night sky and birthed life into it.

The only markings that Sirens keep upon their body, whether in true form or glamoured as a human, are the living tattoos that live upon them. These marks shift over their form as if creatures themselves, growing and developing into rich designs that tell the tale of the Siren they live upon. Even in visage are they tellers of stories, even if the story is one of their own life.

A young Siren may have but a few lines and symbols marking their nebulous form, but an old one may have a tapestry of history written on their shadowy skin, growing brighter and more beautiful with every word that they speak.

* * *

Sirens are usually a kind sort, seeking solely for people to listen to their words, as they believe that they live on for as long as they speak–death is only permanent when their last words die away into the void of existence, forgotten or silent.

Despite this, they can be easily manipulated, easily broken, easily transformed into but a shell of themselves. A Siren with no voice, a Siren without their powers, a Siren with scars and injuries that linger into their true form are the most sad, immeasurably disturbing sight. They often lash out, seeking a power no longer there–seeking an existence that lies in limbo, and sometimes this can cause massive damage to any other being around them–or, if manipulated, can be used as a tool.


	21. StrexCorp: General Culture HCs

On paper, Strexcorp seems to be a rather caring company, with guidelines and rules to treat their workers with the utmost  _compassion:_

  * It pays their employees well ( _a currency restricted only to Strexcorp businesseses_ )  
  

  * Gives their employees weekends off ( _only if they’ve earned it, if they’re worth it_ )  
  

  * Makes them work  _only_ 10 or 12 hours a day ( _but can be increased as punishment_ )  
  

  * Gives every employee paid sick days ( _but they’re almost never allowed to use them  
_
  * And even has a high-quality medical program ( _to ensure every worker is at their most productive of health_ )



Strexcorp owns every business, building, house and office in the entirety of Desert Bluffs. Because of this, the company is able to organize the housing placement of every single employee to be closest to their place of work and only around those they work with–for carpooling reasons of course! It makes it easier for both company and worker for them to be only a few minutes drive away from their job, or so the Strexcorp-funded research says.

Free time certainly exists for people working for Strexcorp, but it exists in small amounts and is entirely tied on job performance. The very best employees may have an entire  _two days_  off each week, but the worst employees (assuming they aren’t, well,  _dead_ ) are lucky to have enough time to sleep and eat after each shift of their job. Breaks and lunches work very much the same way, though they are monitored by the minute; good employees can gain minutes, but bad ones lose minutes–‘work hard, play hard’ is a very common saying among supervisors, though the first half is always emphasized.

All Strexcorp employees (so therefor everyone) are required to keep a log of their activities when they are not at work. According to the company, this is to make sure that every one of their workers is carefully monitored to ensure any problematic behaviors or unproductive warning signs are caught early–so that they can be helped, of course! Failure to keep one’s activity log updated are grounds for various disciplinary actions such as  ~~pain~~  longer hours at work,  _ ~~pain~~_  house arrest, and  ** ~~pain~~**  deduction in pay; make sure to keep them filled out!

If an employee manages to get to a certain level of power and rank within Strexcorp, they will find that suddenly a lot of these guidelines no longer apply to them, provided they remain a productive and happy worker and ensure that  _sad, unproductive workers_  are reported immediately to the Strexcorp HR department.

_**Smiles. Are. Required.** _

Strexcorp may be a company, but it certainly doesn’t forget the religious needs of its workers and respects them, provided every employee only believes in and worships the warm glow of a Smiling God, of course. All employees must take part in morning chanting rituals as well as weekly ceremonies; any employee that does not take part can be  ~~severely punished~~  carefully talked to to ensure they understand the importance of religious freedom and worship.


	22. Kevin: Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request** : we've seen (and loved) possessive kevin. but can we get some jealous kevin~? >:) you know possessive and jealous sometimes go hand in hand. and his little assistant is so cute and lovely. so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary for others to feel a pull towards her. hell, some of the braver (foolish, so so foolish) ones may even try to get close to her. and she has to keep smiling, even if they make her uncomfortable (terrified) because frowns aren't productive! whats reader to do? or kevin? ;)

It honestly isn’t completely uncommon for you to be approached by various employees around the station. You don’t exactly have a high rank in the company after all, so it’s not like you can just ignore them–there’s hardly a way to report a supervisor or someone of higher rank either (if anything, it may only make the harassment worse). Sometimes all you can do is just grin and follow their orders and tasks and leave at the very first opportunity. Most of the time all they’ll ask you to do is just extra work, which really isn’t the  _worst_  thing, comparably speaking.

Luckily enough for you, there  _is_ someone who cares more than enough to see that you aren’t harassed or threatened–Kevin. It doesn’t become apparent until the two of you have settled into your roles and relationship, but slowly does it become so very,  _very_  well-known that not a single person is to mess with you. Touch you. Talk to you. It sounds manipulative in itself, but considering that the entire culture of StrexCorp is like a pack of starving wolves finding the weakest ones to eat, it’s honestly a blessing to have him throwing around what unknown amounts of power he has at the radio station. 

There are still the ones who try their luck. Whether they are new, bold or simply without much of a care for their own health, there are still people who think that they can steal you away; they’ll put their hands on your shoulders, offer you poison-sweet words, look at you with hunger and desperation–

But it never lasts. Kevin always finds them, always catches them. The man is usually able to keep a good hold on himself when you’re in the same room, his face plastered with a look of cold, forced joy–sometimes the people (foolish, stupid,  _insects_ ) aren’t even aware of what they have committed, that they have already signed away their life in a contract of blood and viscera. Sometimes they even try to  _joke_  with him, their words thinly-hiding the dark intentions in their minds, their smiles looking all the more venomous when they glance at you as they speak, making you shake with terror at their intentions.

Kevin isn’t a man to outright do anything, he has an image to keep–in front of you, at least. He has a slight code of conduct while around you, a promise to himself that you’d never see his mask drop, never see the smile fade, never see his teeth tear into skin and his hands rend flesh and sinew from bones in the cold fury that hides within his hallow, dark eyes. No, you’ll never see him do that ever–well, unless he is  _particularly_ angry. He much prefers to let pain linger and of course, he knows you don’t like seeing that at all–he learned very quickly from the first time that you saw him like  _that._

Oh no. No tears, Kevin often says, whispering gently into your ear when he finally leads you back to the recording studio or, if you weren’t working, to the apartment. No tears, no frowns, no sad thoughts in those sweet, lovely eyes of yours. Kevin holds you, purrs in your ear, his hands keeping you close and protected and his lips keeping you marked and  _his._  He’ll kiss away your tears and make sure you know that he’s here, always here, always so  _happy_  to take care of you and make sure nobody else lays a single finger on you.

And you never learn what happens, never a whisper of what has become of the people who dare tempt their luck with you.

When something like that happens, most of the time all you’ll be able to notice is simply one less person on the streets of Desert Bluff, one less name on the employee roster,

-and a couple extra teeth in the jar on Kevin’s recording desk.


	23. Cecil: Ruts & Heats [NSFW] [Omegaverse]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request** : can we get a look at what cecils ruts or heats are like…mayhaps…

Cecil’s heats are chaotic and shameless. He may only have heats that last 2-3 days, but those few days are filled with longing and lust and need beyond what most omegas tend to show (which is a  _lot_ ). Due to the unpredictability of his particular situation as a schrodinger’s omega, station management is actually quite lenient on him being able to take days off at the very first notice of a heat cycle starting up. He once wasn’t able to take days off right away, stuck in the recording booth with a creeping heat and need in the back of his head–suffice to say he was quickly told to go home after several calls of people genuinely wondering if Cecil was getting fucked while reading the financial report.

Though he has plenty of toys to take care of himself with, Cecil craves contact with another person more than anything else. If given the choice, he’d rather just cuddle and hug someone’s warm body close to him without any sex than to lay there with one of his better, favorite toys fucking him open. It’s the intimacy he loves the most, the skin-to-skin contact that leaves him feeling sated and happy.

Luckily, Cecil’s ruts aren’t as horrifyingly sexual as his heats. He can actually work through his ruts without  _too_  much of an issue, though he can get easily overstimulated and very,  _very_  clingy to you, not to mention possessive and jealous on the drop of a hat. It’s not so much an experience ending in sex as it just makes him so  _sensitive_  to everything around him; noises, scents, lights, the smell of you near him, the sweet sound of your laugh, the noises you make when he’s fucking you.

That last one is of particular interest, because there’s no denying how dominant Cecil can be when you’ve seen him in the middle of a rut. He’s still him, of course, as gentle as can be as a person–but let the man go all-out on you with the privacy of a bedroom and the permission to leave marks, and he will do so with a powerful glee. He’ll make you orgasm over and over until his name is just a faint whisper on your lips and your mind is swimming with pleasure.


	24. Cecil: HCs about his omnipotent abilities

Much of Cecil’s power and influence comes from his voice, to include his uncanny ability to know a lot of people, ideas and situations around the city of Night Vale that he’d otherwise wouldn’t have by simply not being there or not being told as such; this is due to the fact that he is somewhat omnipotent. Not only did he learn this fact when he started his time at the radio station, but he also learned how such a power of his works.

In short, his omnipotence is restricted only to those who hear his voice. He’ll know the details of a situation you’re experiencing while he’s talking to you, though this doesn’t make for very much extra information to him–he’s already there, already talking to you and you’re probably telling him the information he’s curious about.

What makes his power truly unique is the fact that, through his regular radio broadcasts that are listened to throughout most of Night Vale, he is able to make full use of his otherwise restricted omnipotent abilities. Anyone who hears these broadcasts, anyone even vaguely tuning into the radio will allow Cecil’s breadth of awareness to reach to greater lengths, depths and distances.

As stated before, he didn’t realize he had such a talent until he got into radio, until he had the chance to spread his voice and words out far and wide across much of Night Vale’s airways. It was through this talent as well that he became such an amazing radio host, being able to report on all sorts of stories that people may have otherwise missed.

There are certainly times that he can’t rely on his omnipotence, especially with such a restriction–anyone or anywhere that doesn’t the radio on and tuned to him simply feel like shrouds of shadow in his mind, so it’s often then that he has to either go there himself or send an intern to be the eyes and ears on the street. Most crisis situations don’t exactly have people scrambling to quickly turn on the radio, but it’s actually becoming a more common go-to action as more people realize Cecil’s otherwise unspoken, secretive ability.

No, really, there have been a couple of spring-cleaning days where people have literally carried hand-held radios around with the volume turned on max. It actually helped Cecil keep the residents quite up-do-date with the terrifying events that took place each time, with only several dozen rounded and one casualty, said casualty being intern Sam, who will be forever missed.


	25. Night Vale: Polyamory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: after all that jealousy talk maybe something else? I'd like to think that people in night vale (probably not so much in db) are pretty okay with everyone being polyam or just flirting for fun I mean who doesn't enjoy the attention?

Night Vale is a city that, socially, has a very wide acceptance of relationships types. This goes beyond simply queer relationships in terms of sexual orientation and gender presentation–monoamory and polyamory are also on equal footings in terms of how residents view them. In Night Vale, a relationship is a relationship, and they have all seen, experienced, and celebrated many of them. In Night Vale, your relationship quality doesn’t hinge on gender, sex, race, class or species (as they are also fairly proud that a number of humans live amongst the not-humans).

Instead, the only relationship that has ever caused a ruckus within the Night Vale community was due solely to the fact that all romantic parties within said relationships believed in mountains. It was hard for the town to handle, but over time they came to accept the two lovebirds and understand that nobody had to truly understand their odd, mountain-believing relationship in order to accept and respect that they had an equal footing in the Night Vale community.

So of course Night Vale embodies a very wide, unspecific view of how relationships should be–about the only thing that they’ll frown upon (quite vocally especially) is cheating. 

The respect goes mostly to the Sheriff’s Secret Police and their constant observation, but everyone in town will understand and know the agreed upon boundaries set between you and your romantic partners. Are you openly-polylamorous? Then that’s okay, they won’t accidentally arrest anyone for breaking those terms. Did you not agree with your partner that they can sleep with someone else? Well, they better be ready for a good talkin’ too when they try to leave that third or fourth party’s home! Polyamory (closed, open or otherwise) is very commonplace in Night Vale–but cheating will be met with pain and public humiliation!


	26. Cecil: w/ Trans male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: trans male reader x cecil (please this is how i cope)

If there is one thing that Cecil is good at, it’s making you feel loved. Well, along with his voice, his charm, his fashion sense (though only when compared to the rest of Night Vale)–there is a lot of things that Cecil is genuinely good at or is good with. But this is specifically about things he’s good with in your relationship, so therefore: he’s good at making you feel loved and wonderful and, most importantly, he makes you feel so  _handsome_.

Night Vale is a city you’ve come to love very much. You can’t think of another town or group of people who never slipped up in using the wrong pronouns. Even on the days you couldn’t bare to wear a binder or think out your outfit, they still saw you as the person that you were. Never once did you hear a ‘she’, and not a single time did someone say ‘miss’–you had a feeling that you could have asked to be called anything at all and there would be an unspoken respect across the entire town.

But Cecil is even more special. Obviously it’s because you’re dating him, there’s a little bit of bias in that. But he is the most perfect boyfriend–he makes you feel as though you’re nothing but wonderful on even your worst, dysphoric of days. He never treats you as if your body is  _female_ , it’s just…well, it’s just your body. It’s yours to label and like or not like however you see fit–he’s simply there to kiss you and love you in whatever ways you feel comfortable with

“Bodies are just temporary, fragile shells of meat,” he had said once. “Seriously, forget to feed it for a few days and then suddenly it hates you. Bodies are totally overrated.”

There are a lot of things that Cecil does that makes your heart light up. The way he says ‘my boyfriend’ when talking to other people is certainly one of the sweetest. He says it with such excitement and love, always ready to continue the sentence with something you’ve done or said that he feels is amazing enough to warrant telling others (which can be almost anything; one time you wore a really nice button-up shirt and he told the entire town about it).

And yes, you’ve even heard him ranting and rambling on the radio about you–his words always make your heart beat a little faster, your face a little hotter. 

“I can’t believe a handsome man like him has utterly swept me off my feet, Night Vale,” you recall him saying once, when the two of you had just started dating one another. “I certainly don’t deserve him, but I love him with all my heart.”


	27. Cecil / Kevin: w/ s/o who has chronic pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: cecil/kevin with a s/o who has chronic pain? (i have chronic migraines and it.. wears on you)

**Cecil**  cares for you with physical touch; he knows what it’s like to be in pain, though he may not fully understand what it’s like to be in pain all the time, perhaps even uncontrollably so. He comforts you with hugs and hand-holdings and kisses to your face, your neck–anything that can make you feel better, he wants to do. There’s no length that he won’t go if it means helping muffle your pain even a little bit. 

He’ll often ask you how you’re feeling, not because he thinks you’ll magically one day feel better, but because he wants to understand what’s good and whats bad. Does he need to talk softer? Does he need to turn off a light? Does he just need to leave you alone for a bit–sometimes being left alone to your own thoughts is better than being smothered (though that’s an issue Cecil often has as a bad, overwhelming habit towards his partners).

 **Kevin**  can understand chronic pain to a visceral, personal level. He can understand what it’s like to wake up, to live, to sleep, to  _exist_  in a world where pain won’t ever really stop. Emotionally, physically–he’s used to it, though unfortunately this means he’s often a little more numb to the physical aspects of comfort. 

Desert Bluffs and moreover, StrexCorp had a very toxic, dangerous view and dismissal of pain–so he understands that it is important for someone simply to validate your suffering and acknowledge that it’s there. He’ll often bring you gifts, medications, anything that can offer relieve or temporary distraction. He may not be the most perfect of person in dealing with your chronic pain, but it’s always obvious that he’s trying–and that can be a big deal in a environment like StrexCorp.


	28. Multiple: Clone Fucking

**Cecil Palmer:**  might fuck his clone after a little seduction between the two of them. the downside is they would also both be bottoms and it would take a while to get anywhere

 **Kevin:** barely five minutes would pass and the two of them would already be naked and manhandling eachother to the ground. there may or may not be a lot of biting involved.

 **Carlos (The Scientist):** he would fuck his clone for the sake of science, but also to experiment with kinks he wouldn’t want anyone else knowing about. 

 **Steve Carlsberg:** Does fucking a clone count as masturbating? Unless someone can give him a solid ‘yes’ to that question he’ll definitely not fuck his clone–he’s a married man. his clone could instead help him with fatherly duties or such instead

 **Dana Cardinal:** fucking her clone would totally count as masturbating and she’d be down for it, though she’d probably have a transcendent moment wondering if she’s the real and original Dana or if she’s in fact her own double fucking another double

 **Erika (The Angels):**  They are literally all their own clones, a community mind in multiple bodies; besides, who says they already don't’ do that?

 **Hiram McDaniels:** probably not–that’s just too many heads to deal with between two of them instead of one because he is, literally, a five-headed, eleven-foot-tall dragon

 **Faceless Old Woman:** she wouldn’t fuck her clone because she’s not even exactly sure how that would work. what she WOULD do is cause double the chaos on those who have crossed her. nobody would be safe from her wrath and judgement upon their unwashed sheets


	29. Poly Cecil & Carlos: General Domestic HCs

There are times that Carlos gets so focused on his work and passion for research that he sometimes forgets the world around him. These phases come and go with him, and they’re not all that difficult to deal with (it’s just important to make sure he’s remembering to eat and sleep….and well, everything  _besides_ science) but it’s made a little more complicated when combined with Cecil’s tendency to not communicate his thoughts and needs very coherently. Suffice to say, a constant amount of honest communication is needed to make sure the three of you are able to work through what might otherwise be challenging issues.

Carlos is an absolutely wonderful cook, though he often doesn’t like to follow recipes very closely. There have been several times where you and Cecil have sat down to a plate of something that was  _originally_  supposed to be like, spaghetti, and you’ll hear Carlos gently rambling on about how he started making the pasta but thought about adding X Y or Z, then one thing led to another and he wanted to experiment with  _this_ flavor….

House chores can be a bit of a challenge, but it’s a lot easier when there’s three of you to share them between. Carlos  _hates_  doing laundry (something about not liking the texture and feel, he normally just hangs everything up), Cecil loathes doing the dishes (but he’s more than happy to put them away) and you hate your own share of things–but the three of you are able to share and filter the lump of chores so that none of you have to do anything you particularly dislike (and things actually get done).

When one of you is having a bad day, it’s almost an unspoken rule for the other two to lavish you with love. It’s a  _thing_  almost, a relationship thing, where you three will settle down after dinner and marathon whatever it is that the stressed lover wants to watch, a blanket shared and all parties huddled together in a comforting warmth. If it’s you in the center, the huddle normally consists of Carlos’ face gently tucked against your throat and Cecil’s arm wrapped around your shoulders.

Cecil literally can’t go five minutes without saying something about you or Carlos in some capacity. Anything is up for grabs for what Cecil will decide to talk about, shameless in his love over the air of the radio and nobody really complains about it. If anything, there’s been a couple days where Station Management have send him bloodied letters commanding him to ‘tone it down on the personal chat’ but people have called in asking about how you and Carlos are doing, so now it’s more-or-less a regular part of his broadcasting.


	30. StrexCorp: Orphans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Y'know, all this talk of kids makes me wonder what happens to the orphans of parents killed by Strex. Do they go to a Strex-run orphanage? Are there designated foster parents?

StrexCorp takes the health and safety of all children very seriously; they are the future, after all! Families are provided with a top-of-the-line education for children ranging from age 0-18, which afterwards they will be completely prepared for whatever career awaits them elsewhere within the bountiful arms of the company’s many,  _many_ subsidiary businesses. 

Just imagine the kinds of things that your children will be able to accomplish with the lifelong help of StrexCorp Synernists Incorporated!

However, StrexCorp also understands that some children find themselves left without parents or any family whatsoever. Whether they lose their families through tragic workplace accidents or behavior that goes directly against StrexCorp regulations, they can still have a home to call their own; depending on the age of the child and their level of  ~~rebellion~~  perseverance, a child will either be sent directly to the Desert Bluffs orphanage (funded gregariously by Strex) or are placed with a foster home. 

There are over a hundred happy foster families consisting of high-quality workers, and every one of them are ready to pass on their strong values and amazing work ethics onto the children that come into their homes. 


	31. StrexCorp: "Family Planning"

All romantic couples are required to be logged into a database, as well as if they are sexually active and/or are open to fostering children. This information is utilized by StrexCorp to better assist in family planning of their employees–to give resources to couples who are trying to conceive a child, and multiple incentives to couples who aren’t.

Incentives range from extra pay, extra days off, a change in career or even an increase in rank, depending all on either having or fostering a child. Better incentives are offered for those who are having or fostering consecutive children. Because of this, it isn’t terribly uncommon to see some workers with larger families–those workers are often with a lot of overt and covert benefits in their career. There’s no punishment for workers who never conceive or foster a child–it would be horrible for a company to force such a thing!–but it’s much harder to advance or get any semblance of reward otherwise.

Birth control, both the male and female variant, is incredibly hard to get ahold of and is otherwise very expensive, far out of the budget for almost any employee lower than Rank 10. StrexCorp sites the possibility for abuse on the medication, though everyone knows why only the most important company workers are allowed to have it.

Every sexually-active couple is given company mandated ‘personal time’, in which they are expected to…utilize that time with one another. Nothing is more important than to foster healthy, productive relationships with your partner, says Strex. Not only that, but it has been proven to lower levels of stress and isolation so commonly associated with being such a dedicated, hard worker. Incentives are given to employees who take advantage of this mandated time, with some even having their work day shortened to incorporate this time into their busy schedules.

Though it’s not usually spoken about, Strex has a camera in every home and building across Desert Bluffs. Though it’s mostly a rumor than anything, some say that Strex keeps a very close eye on couples who are having…troubles with conceiving a child. Only to help them with the bounty of resources available through the company, of course!


	32. StrexCorp: Marriage

To an extent, marriage is recognized by StrexCorp and subsequently by the Church of the Smiling God. However, ‘recognized’ doesn’t really mean anything beyond the symbolic meaning, as marriage in itself does not offer any extra benefits, or at least none that are of great significance in a legal sense. 

According to StrexCorp, ‘we are all worthy, whole souls under the light of the Smiling God–to assume you are a half finding your other is silly, and undercuts your ability to find your full, productive potential as a single person.’

Still, there is a few, though marginal benefits through registering a domestic partnership through StrexCorp, such as: 

  * Being able to give workday minutes, personal hours and even days off to a spouse
  * Being able to take on repercussions or punishments against your spouse
  * Annual card to congratulate your anniversary and, if you are eligible, a reminder that you can enroll in the StrexCorp ‘Family-Planning’ Program



Ceremonies and other such non-guidelined niceties are the responsibility of the couple or group getting married. This includes all planning, cost, days off (which are very hard to get) and marriage certificate from the Church of the Smiling God that will subsequently be burned on the day of the marriage in ritual sacrifice to the Smiling God itself, a symbolic gesture to represent how they will, as all things will, be swallowed and burned up by the joyous light of the Smiling God in the end of days and the unraveling of the universe.


	33. StrexCorp: "Family Planning" [NSFW]

Though romantic couples or groups are not required to have any sex, those who indicate that they do have sex and are willing to start a family gain certain privileges and incentives in their personal and professional lives. Doing so registers eligible couples to the StrexCorp ‘Family Planning Program’, though it’s lesser and more crudely known as the StrexCorp ‘Breeding Program’ _._ Participation is voluntary, though employees who show valuable skills to the company are  _heavily encouraged_  to participate in the program, especially if they already have a romantic partner. There is no better show of loyalty to such a wonderful company such as StrexCorp than to start a family of equally happy, productive children who will all grow up to work  _just like you_. Families that enroll in the program can at any point be removed if they are ever deemed ineligible.

Items that may make couples ineligible include, but are not limited to:

  * Certain chronic health issues found in either partner
  * Lacking work ethic, value or productivity
  * Previous anti-Strex idealism



To ensure adequate  ~~rewards~~  compensation and resources are given  _only_  in conjunction for couples who end up having children, those participating in the program have to follow a set of regulations in regards to their sex life and behaviors. These regulations can certainly be interpreted as ‘strict’, but StrexCorp prefers to market these guidelines instead as ‘techniques and safety tips to ensure maximum fertility for all parties involved’. 

When a couple is registered into the program, sometimes referred to as a ‘pair’ (regardless on the number of people involved in the relationship), they are categorized according to the assumed difficulty of conception for a child, their work schedules and several other small details. 

* * *

> **Category Three (Tertiary Pairs)**

These pairs either are lowest in terms of breeding value, or they are expected to have highest chance of conceiving a child without any medical aid or  _encouragement_. Those labeled as category three are not required to visit a Family Planning Facility, but are expected to submit documentation of all sexual activity, whether the specific types of activity would otherwise yield a child, and if the activities were done by one member of a pair without the involvement from the other.

This includes, but is not limited to: oral and anal sex, masturbation, assisted masturbation, mind melding and incorporeal sex.

Those labeled as category three are required to have sexual intervourse that could lead to the conception of a child at minimum three times a week, and orgasm at least once per each session of intercourse.

StrexCorp doctors will keep all records of sexual activity and will, if there is indication that the pair is doing something wrong, send out various informational pamphlets and other resources to  _help_  and  _assist_  the pair in their family-planning goals. If a couple has not conceived a child after a month, they will progress to the next category unless they submit paperwork for an extension of time.

> **Category Two (Secondary Pairs)**

At category two, pairs are still allowed to keep their sexual intercourse in their own home. They are still subject to the same basic restrictions as those from category one, but are also subjected to weekly appointments at the Family Planning Facility for fertility treatments.

Those labeled as category two are required to have sexual intercourse that could lead to the conception of a child at minimum five times a week, and orgasm at least once per each session of intercourse. 

If they choose to have such forms of sex within the observation of a StrexCorp Family Planning Facility, they only have to have such kinds of sex at minimum of twice a week; depending on rank, these visitations may be allowed during the work day.  

 If a couple has not conceived a child after two months, they will progress to the next category unless they submit paperwork for an extension of time.

> **Category One (Primary Pairs)**

At category one, pairs are required to have intercourse that could produce a child at least five times a week and at least one orgasm per session of intercourse. This minimum must be met while utilizing the resources of the Family Planning Facility and under the observation of trained and helpful StrexCorp-approved fertility specialists.

Sexual activity can be had outside of the Family Planning Facility, but it will not be counted against the required minimum per week. It is highly advised for pairs to utilize all resources within the Family Planning Facility, including sexual aides, advice, and breeding rooms.

Pairs holding the most breeding value to StrexCorp can be automatically put into this category, depending on their  ~~willingness~~  specific situation.

Those that do not conceive a child within three months of being put into this category will be automatically removed from the program.

> **Category Zero (Non-Pairs)**

Category zero is a label specifically applied to single-member applicants to the Family Planning Program. These are people who do not have a romantic or sexual partner, but still wish to contribute their time, passion and breeding potential to StrexCorp’s need for a new generation of hard-working employees!

Outside of the detail that these applicants are not in a romantic pairing, they are still treated otherwise as if they are category one. They still have the requirement to visit a Family Planning Facility five times a week, though instead will have a compatible partner assigned to them on each visit. Depending on the specific pair and circumstances, precautions may be taken to keep both participants anonymous during sexual intercourse. 

All children conceived through this category, unless claimed by one of the biological parents, are otherwise put into a StrexCorp-approved orphanage to be later adopted by an approved foster family.

* * *

The Family Planning Facility is a state-of-the-art medical facility specializing in the study and application of skills related to fertility, pregnancy, education,  _re-education_ , birth, and sexual intercourse.

The facility is equipped with high-quality breeding rooms, stocked with all the needed tools and implements necessary for pairs of any category to ensure a pleasurable and productive copulation between them. Said rooms are also equipped with monitoring equipment, so that the facility’s highly-trained doctors can assist as needed for any pairs who are having a difficult time, or if they simply require any education on the required types of sexual intercourse for conception of a child.

Fertility treatments are also available, sure to assist pairs of any category to a sure-start on any of their family-planning goals. 

All StrexCorp employees are encouraged to join the Family Planning Program. Those who do will receive multiple benefits and compensation for their  _hard work_  in helping fill the world with wonderful, lovely  ~~workers~~  new beings of the next generation. 

In order to join the program, please talk to your StrexCorp supervisor or visit the Family Planning Facility on your designated time off or work.


	34. Kevin: Submissiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: We’ve seen subby Cecil but what about a subby Kevin? Also I love ur work

Kevin, even in a submissive mindset, is incredibly coy. He likes to call your attention to him and instill a subtle, but powerful influence of his desires even if he’s not the one truly calling the shots. In short, he likes to act desirable, to make you  _want_  him–the more he can make that happen, the better. A soft little moan here, a stretch of his body there; nothing too obvious of course, but just enough that a keen observer would be able to tell his intentions are far from innocent.

He  _loves_  to be manhandled. Nothing will make him melt faster than a dominant partner who isn’t afraid to grab his collar or arm or  _anything_  and physically move him where they want him to be. Even the action as simple as grabbing his hair or jaw and pulling his face too look at you can get him riled up, and he certainly won’t make a move to hide it around you. If you are going to take the time to get Kevin all hot and bothered, you should take responsibility and  _take care_  of him, after all.

In short, he’s quite sassy while submissive, and his partner can let him subtly call the shots or not; the more control a partner takes over him, the more submissive he gets.

Kevin is  _loud_  when he’s being used, whether it’s simply pressing him against a wall to mark up his throat or being completely wrecked over a desk or on the bed. He likes to moan, to sob, to absolutely  _wail_ –imagine the energy and the joy you hear in his most ecstatic moments on the radio and turn it tenfold; that’s what he sounds like when he’s getting utterly  _ruined_  by his partner. He has no concept of restraint and even less of a care to be quiet. If you want Kevin to be quiet, you will need to gag him with something.

Though he has a tendency to be this way as a dominant or top, Kevin is outright  _needy_  while submissive. He likes to clutch, to grab, to hold–he’ll keep his legs wrapped around his partners waist to make them keep fucking him far beyond his orgasm, he’ll keep his mouth between their legs until they force his head away, he’ll just  _want_  and  _need_  until his partner has to force him to stop–and he utterly loves it.


	35. Cecil: Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Referencing a drabble requested and posted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345498/chapters/41407478) about Cecil and the reader having three daughters!

**Aria Palmer:**  The ‘oldest’ of the three. She is very much an extrovert and absolutely adores attention. She’ll usually act as the ‘leader’ between her and her sisters, and is usually the first one to take on responsibilities when asked. She prides herself on being as best as she can at anything she does, though her tendency for perfectionism can stress her out more than she often needs. Her hobbies include singing, poetry and star-reading.

 **Jack Palme** r: The ‘middle’ of the three. Jack has the energy of at least three children but the self-restraint of zero. If there’s ever a bug to be caught, a tree to be climbed or even a small trans-dimensional portal temporarily explored, then Jack is normally the one to do it–she is the child who loves to get her hands dirty, though her tendency to act before thinking does get her into a bit of trouble. Her hobbies include basketball, bug-catching and collecting old trinkets she finds in her outdoor explorations.

 **Cadence Palmer** : The ‘youngest’ of the three. Cadence is the introvert of her sisters, prefering to listen more than she does speak. She is very much a shy child, often relying on the encouragement of her sisters or parents for anything outside of her comfort zone. Still, she is wonderfully read for her age, and when she is comfortable around others, she loves to tell stories of all sorts of fantastical plots and twists, much in the same way her father does for his job. Her hobbies include reading, writing and storytelling.


	36. Kevin: Singing as a Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Do you think Kevin has sung/used his siren powers since Strex happened? Would he try to sing for his mate.
> 
> Sirens are an eldritch species of my own creation. If you'd like to learn more about them, check out the tag for them on my [WTNV tumblr blog here!](https://wtnvwritings.tumblr.com/tagged/siren/chrono)

Oh many times, many  _many_  times has Kevin used his powers since Strex, specifically  _for_  Strex.

You see, when StrexCorp  ~~took over~~  purchased the majority of Desert Bluff homes and businesses (which is to say ALL homes and businesses), they saw Kevin as quite a threat to their interests. Sirens are a powerful force, after all, ones that can be the biggest nuisance to corporate freedom if left to their own devices–and StrexCorp was not about to let a siren do as they please, especially early in their ownership of the town. 

It took a long while for them to fully…re-educate Kevin of his previous anti-Strex ideals, but in that time it certainly gave upper management an opportunity to figure out what to  _do_  with him. He was quite the valuable employee, after all, if only they could put him in a spot that best suited his talents. After a couple tossed ideas of simply say, removing his vocal chords and tossing him onto an office job, someone had the  _most_  productive idea of all: just put Kevin back as a radio host at the Desert Bluffs community radio station!

It was a bit of a radical idea, if only because it would give Kevin a bit  _too_  much personal freedom than the company CEOs would have liked, but they were proven so wrong in their cautions when Kevin took so  _well_  to the re-education! Why, he was practically a model employee from the get-go, so he was quickly given back his place as the voice of Strex-….of Desert Bluffs, of course. With his voice given the broadcasting ability, and his brain the correct, StrexCorp-approved training, he was certainly a force to be reckoned with! 

So many people fell to the call of his voice, one after another, group after group–they all came in search of this wonderful Desert Bluffs, hearing the soft, sonorous words over the radio.

* * *

Kevin hasn’t used his voice outside of StrexCorp’s mandated pressure in a long, long time. He’s so used to his powers being used to lure people in that he doesn’t see it as anything other than a tool anymore–nothing but a tool to be used when needed, when it’s most  _productive._ He’s used to being nothing more than a bird in a cage, calling out to lure other birds into prisons of their very own.

It would take a long time of being together with his mate before he’d try to sing to them. His Voice is rusty and tainted with pain and abuse, but he’d  _try_  at the very least. It wouldn’t sound very good, like a cracked, broken record being scrapped across the floor–it might even hurt him, depending on what Strex might have done to  _modify_  his Voice. But he’d try, he’d try and try and try some more, though it would never quite catch in the way he wants. It would never quite enthrall his mate, never quite comfort them, protect them. 

He is, as a siren at least, quite a broken man.


	37. Cecil: Being an Alpha [Omegaverse] [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: how does alpha Cecil take care of his omega partner when they’re in heat?

In short: Cecil takes great pride in being able to take care of his omega mate with the utmost attention–he ensures that they are very, very,  _ **very**_  thoroughly sated by the time their heat is over. 

Most of the time, Cecil is very good about not being overly possessive or protective of his mate. He’s very aware of their right to autonomy and choice-making like any other person, but there’s a certain level of difficulty in keeping himself aptly restrained when that same beautiful, wonderful,  _perfect_  mate of his starts their heat. He simply wants to have them in his arms, needy and  _mewling_  all for him and him alone–to hear their sweet voice cascading nothing but moans and pleas in the shape of his name? Perfection.

Of course, it all starts with a nest. Normally omegas are the ones to instigate it’s organization, often times to the surprise of their mate, especially if that mate isn’t an alpha. Cecil however, he likes to call himself quite the observant man–he can tell at least a day or so before his mate’s heat starts, if only by the minute of changes in their scent. 

There have been plenty of times where they have come home with the first threads of that delicious warmth spilling from their body only to find a nest already made, created out of every softest bit of pillow, blanket and sweater that Cecil himself could find–all of it already smelling so wonderfully of him, since he had already taken the time to rubbing his scent all over it.

Cecil scarcely leaves his mate’s side during a heat. Often times the man will just take days off of work, and Station Management typically has no issue in that (the last thing the radio station needs is a bristly alpha stomping about). The days that he absolutely  _cannot_  take days off? He’ll just grab the portable broadcast kit and simply broadcast from home, taking a break for commercials, sponsorships or the weather to crawl into his mate’s nest for a quick, but loving bit of  _bonding_  with them.


	38. Kevin: Before StrexCorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: What do you think Kevin was like before Strex?

Before StrexCorp took over Desert Bluffs, it was genuinely a wonderful town to live in! It was very much a sister town to Night Vale, and many residents were genuinely happy to be apart of such a bustling, tight-knit community. They loved their Secret Police, their City Counsel, and even the Vague, Yet Menacing Government Agency that kept tabs on them. Truly, Desert Bluffs was filled with wonderful people doing wonderful things, even if those things were as simple as enjoying the life they were leading.

Kevin is one such person, just another resident of Desert Bluffs who loved his town dearly. He was bright and cheery most days, genuinely positive in his outlook on life, whether that be his own or with the life of others. 

He had a passion for radio. Like Cecil, Kevin wanted the opportunity to be able to find the truth wherever it lay, to keep people informed of stories and happenings in town, whether it be an emergency like Street-Cleaning day, or as simple as making sure the town knew that a new restaurant opened up a couple streets away from the radio station. He simply  _loved_  news, and he most definitely  _loved_  being a radio host.

Kevin simply  _loved_  his hometown, as much as anyone could; he appreciated the sense oftogetherness and community around him, always having a longing to belong to a group bigger than himself.

He still loved teeth, that part of him didn’t particularly change. He still liked to collect teeth, whether they were animal or human or something completely other; Kevin even kept his baby teeth in a jar on one of his shelves. He liked it in the same way that some people like to collect coins, to categorize and label and organize them just  _perfectly._

Overall, Kevin is a much more optimistic person, moreso even than Cecil. He always had such an upbeat attitude, a sense of worth in being the voice of Desert Bluffs–it was a job he took so much pride in doing, so he was going to do the damndest, most amazing job that he could. 

Though, of course, StrexCorp changed all of this.

They changed _him_.


End file.
